


What About Denise?

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [34]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: "Wait ... so Denise was real?"





	What About Denise?

Rachel can't believe it. “Wait, so Denise was real?” she asks, folding up some of the new dishtowels she had bought from Pottery Barn.

“Of course she's real.” Phoebe chuckles as she stuffs the towels into a newly emptied drawer on the kitchen island. They'd had to move some stuff around to make room for Rachel's belongings, old and new. “What did you think, I made up some fake roommate just so you couldn't live with me?”

“Well,” Rachel admits slowly, raising her eyebrows in confession.

“Rachel! I would never!”

“You'd never mentioned her before! What were we supposed to think, that you had some roommate none of us knew about? We all thought it was more likely you just didn't want to live with me.”

Phoebe stills, slowly moves to the living room, and sits down on the couch. Rachel joins her, sensing something serious will be said. “Yeah, I generally keep quiet about my girlfriends. I know Ross isn't super comfortable with lesbians, and Chandler and Joey were just gonna make a million jokes, and well. I didn't know how you and Monica would react to knowing. So I kept it to myself. But then me and Denise broke up, and you and I started dating, and then I didn't want to rush you into anything.”

“You didn't.”

Phoebe shrugs. “I admit I got a little flakey. I do that. But I didn't want you to move in because you needed a place to stay,” she tries to explain. “I wanted you to move in because …. you _wanted_ to move in with me. You wanted to live with me.”

Rachel sighs in understanding, a small smile trying to force itself on her face. “I do want those things,” she reminds her girlfriend. “Obviously.”

“You didn't with Ross,” Phoebe points out, a little stubborn.

“Well, yeah, it's _Ross_.” Rachel rolls her eyes extravagantly. But you're you. I love you, Phoebe, you know that.”

Phoebe rocks on her feet with a smile on her face. “I love you too, Rachel.”


End file.
